Le petit nekoperon rouge
by eysselia
Summary: Tout le monde connais le petit chaperon rouge ? En général oui, par contre connaissez vous le petit nekoperon rouge ?


_Il était une fois dans un petit village bordant la forêt un garçon surnommé le petit chaperon rouge. Les villageois l'appelais ainsi à cause du capuchon qu'il portait chaque jour et qui comme le reste de ses vêtements, était rouge. Cette habitude perdurait depuis si longtemps que tout le monde dans le village en avait oublié son vrai prénom, y compris son père, hum sa mère. Cette dernière n'était pas exactement sa mère, ni même une femme par ailleurs, mais bon vous voyez la vrai étant morte à la naissance du petit chaperon rouge le père décida de prendre sa place auprès de leur fils pour qu'il ne manque pas d'amour maternel. Bien qu'il ne soit à la connaissance du maire jamais passé sur la table d'opération pour devenir une vrai femme. Mais comme les villageois la nommaient la mère du petit chaperon rouge, il était considérait comme tel. Et aussi parce que son prénom était tombé dans l'oubli avant même son veuvage. Enfin bref, passons les détails… ok, ok, ne passons pas sur le reste des détails familial. Donc, j'en était ou ? Ah oui, l'absence de nom de la mère-père. Il se trouve que le petit chaperon rouge avait un troisième parent, sa grand-mère que tout le monde appelait mère-grand parce que personne n'avait jamais su son nom. La grand-mère du petit chaperon rouge vivait tranquillement dans une petite maison situé à l'intérieur d'une clairière dans la forêt. Mais depuis peu elle était tombé malade._

- **Mon petit chaperon rouge va donc porter cette galette, ce petit pot de beurre et celui-ci de confiture à ta mère-grand, ainsi que ses antalgiques. N'oublie pas te faire attention au inconnu sur le chemin, je ne voudrais pas que tu te fasse vio... Hum ce serait dommage que quelqu'un abuse de ta confiance.** Annonça Inuoka habillé en femme.

 _C'est ainsi que la mère du petit chaperon rouge se retrouva à demander à son fils d'aller la voir, parce qu'elle était trop faignante pour aller voir sa propre mère. Et que… Attendez pourquoi Kenma porte une jupe ? J'aurais du dire fille depuis le début ou c'est juste qu'il n'y a que des travestis dans cette histoire ? C'est bon pas la peine de soupirer Kai je reprend._

 _Donc le petit chaperon rouge pris le panier qu'il lui était tendu est prit la direction de chez sa mère-grand en sautillant gaiement et ramassant des fleur sur le chemin. Il souhaitait offrir un beau bouquet à la vielle dame pour lui remonter le moral. Soudain un violeur… heu je voulais dire un loup sortit d'entre deux arbres qui tenta d'engager la conversation._

- **Hé Yamamoto je t'ai entendu me traiter de violeur je te signal, tu me fera une double session demain. Sur ce** , déclara Kuroo en souriant comme le chat de cheshire. **Bonjour jeune demoiselle.**

 _Non, c'est pas de ma faute même Inuoka à fait le lapsus._

- **Je ne suis pas une fille** , rétorqua le petit chaperon rouge.

 _On aurais jamais dû lire l'analyse de ce conte._

- **Que vaut à ces bois l'honneur de votre visite, cher damoiseau ?** _Demanda le loup._

- **Je ne vois pas pourquoi je répondrais à un inconnu qui plus ait un loup, surtout que ma …** Kenma s'interrompit en regardant dans les coulisse avant de soupirer et de reprendre d'un ton toujours aussi plat et morne. **Je vais vois ma mère-grand.**

 _Le loup qui connaissait la maison ou habitait la grand-mère et les chemins qui y menait, indiqua au petit chaperon rouge la route la plus longue pour y aller._

- **En prenant par là, non seulement vous irez plus vite, mais vous pourrez ramassez les plus belles fleurs de la forêt en passant** , Annonça Kuroo.

 _Il trouvait le petit chaperon rouge très appétissant et avait un plan pour pouvoir le manger. Dès que celui-ci eu repris sa marche sautillante par le chemin désigner, le loup fonça vers la maison de la grand-mère. Il arriva rapidement à celle-ci et toqua à la porte._

- **Qui-est-ce ?** Demanda Lev.

 _Le loup prit sa voix la plus aiguë pour imiter le petit chaperon rouge avant de répondre :_

- **C'est moi mère-grand, le petit chaperon rouge** , répondit Kuroo sur une voix anormalement haute perchée.

- **Tire** **s** **la** **chevillette et la** **bobinette** **cherra,** **très c** **hère**. _Répondit la mère-grand._

 _Le loup suivit les indications et débloqua la porte. Il rentra en refermant derrière lui et se jeta sur la grand-mère et l'avala d'un coup. Soudain alerté par un chant… Kenma tu es censé chanter et sautiller histoire que Kuroo t'_ _entendre._ Le passeur de nekoma dévisagea Taketora se tenant sur l'extrémité de la scène avant de soupirer et sauter sur place en disant ' **je suis le petit chaperon rouge et j'arrive chez ma** **mère-grand.** ». _Le loup se précipita sous les couettes mettant un bonnet sur sa tête et attendit que le petit chaperon rouge sonne à la porte, ce qui ne tarda pas d'arriver._

- **Qui-est-ce ?** Demanda Kuroo d'une voix chevrotante.

- **Le petit chaperon rouge** , _commença l'enfant avant de se souvenir des problèmes de mémoire se sa grand-mère_. Ton petit fils. Je suis venu t'apporter tes médicaments et à manger.

- **Tire la chevillette et la bobinette cherra** , _répondit le loup dans une imitation par faite de son précédent repas gober comme un petit pois._

 _Le petit chaperon rouge ne se doutant de rien tira sur la chevillette et put rentrer dans la maison son tour._

- **Mes yeux ne sont plus ce qu'ils était approche donc mon enfant** , demanda Kuroo continuant son imitation d'une grand-mère en ajoutant un ton mielleux.

- **Pourtant tu as de grand yeux** , commenta Kenma.

- **J'ai une cataracte ok ?**

- **Respecter le texte** , fit la voix en colère de Yaku depuis les coulisses, résonnant dans toute la salle.

 _Sur cette explication le petit chaperon rouge s'approcha du lit de sa mère-grand et s'assit dessus en veillant à ne pas écraser les longs membres de celle-ci. Cette phrase est bizarre à la fin… ok désolé je respecte mon texte. Le petit chaperon rouge trouva un drôle d'air à sa mamie sans pour autant démasquer le subterfuge._

- **Grand-mère que tu as de grande oreille** , récita platement Kenma.

- **C'est pour mieux t'entendre mon enfant** , _répondit le loup._

- **Grand mère que tu as de grande dent.**

- **C'est pour mieux te venger mon** … commença Kuroo sur un ton parfait de grand méchant avant de remarquer son lapsus et de reprendre un peu moins dans le rôle. **Hum je disais c'est pour mieux te manger mon enfant.**

Le loup se jeta alors sur le petit chaperon rouge avec un regard de violeur…

- **Ah non ça suffit ! Je ne suis pas Oikawa de Seijou à la fin !** S'exclama le capitaine dans une protestation véhémente.

Quelque part à miyagi un brun éternue recevant un tissu de son meilleur ami.

- **Quelqu'un parle de moi** , commença le brun.

- **Racontes pas n'importe quoi Bakawa. Et ne va pas attraper un rhume** , répliqua le garçon en frappant l'autre et soupirant d'être le meilleur ami de celui-ci.

En même temps à nekoma dans la salle de représentation, Taketora s'excusait pour ne pas avoir triple temps de course à la formation. _Hum donc on disait donc que le loup se jeta sur le petit chaperon rouge avec un regard affamé. L'enfant cria avant de se faire gober tout comme son aïeul. Ça veut dire quoi ce mot ? Peu importe, le loup repus sortit de la maison pour tomber sur un bûcheron qui par chance avait entendu les cris. De sa hache bien affûtée il décapita le loup et ouvrit son ventre pour en laisser ressortir les deux repas._

Su scène Kai aida Kenma à sortir de par la trappe et du remonter Lev qui c'était endormi, le tout en essayant de ne pas écraser Kuroo allonger juste devant qui cachait aux spectateur l'astuce. Kenma n'attendit pas la suite et quitta le plateau pour jouer sur son téléphone, il avait suffisamment souffert comme ça.

 _Et c'est ainsi que le petit chaperon rouge sût qu'il ne faut jamais parler aux loups dans la forêt._

- **Hum… c'est comment dire** , chercha Daichi.

- **Une adaptation assez particulière** , compléta Suga.

- **Et encore vous nous avez pas vu l'année dernière** , soupira Akaashi.

- **Ouah génial !** S'exclama Hinata sous la surprise des autres spectateurs. **Mais pourquoi le loup à parler du grand roi ?**

- **Je le savais qu'il était louche** , marmonna Kageyama.

Yaku soupira il aurait du refaire une distribution des rôles, Kai était trop gentil pour abattre quiconque sans avoir l'air coupable, Kenma n'aurait jamais du avoir un rôle tout simplement, aller savoir comment le capitaine l'avait convaincu quand à Inuoka et Lev il ne collait tous simplement pas. Sans oublier les commentaire et déformation de Taketora. Le seul qui correspondait un temps soit peu était Kuroo. Mais il allait bien se garder de le dire vu sa réaction.

- **Je me suis ruiné en tarte au pomme pour rien** , souffla Kuroo sous l'incompréhension général.

* * *

 _Désolé pour le titre vraiment désolé. Hem sinon que dire... Le lapsus de venger est un vrai lapsus que j'ai fait pendant l'écriture et que j'ai gardé. Enfin bref, fallait un jour ou l'autre que les contes soit reppris avec les personnage d'haikyuu et voilà ce que ça donne._  
 _Bon reveillon à tous et bon noël.  
_


End file.
